bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
THE FIRE
| releaseUS = | isbnUS = | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 510. The Extinction 511. 立ちて死すべしtranslation "Die Standing" 512. The Stand AblazeThis chapter appears as "Everything but the Rain" in Weekly Shonen Jump. 513. The Dark Moon Stroke 514. BORN IN THE DARK 515. relics 516. THE SQUAD ZERO 517. THE STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN 518. THE Shooting Star Project(ZERO MIX) 519. HOT, HOT, HEAT 520. KILLERS NOT DEAD | chapterEn = | cover = Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto | image2 = | caption2 = }} THE FIRE is the fifty-eight volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Bleach All Stars Chapters 510. The Extinction The Yhwach that Yamamoto defeated is exposed as an imposter. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Royd Lloyd #Loyd Lloyd #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Yhwach #Sōsuke Aizen (flashback) 511. 立ちて死すべし After Yamamoto is killed, the Vandenreich devastate Seireitei. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Shunsui Kyōraku (flashback) #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (flashback) #Jūshirō Ukitake #Unnamed Male Vandenreich #Yhwach #Haschwalth #Orihime Inoue (flashback) #Ichigo Kurosaki (flashback) #First captains of Gotei 13 (flashback) #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Shinji Hirako #Sajin Komamura #Retsu Unohana #Unnamed Vandenreich members & Shinigami 512. The Stand Ablaze Ichigo finally arrives in Soul Society. Summary: Characters in order of appearance #Akon #Shaz Domino #Yhwach #Ikkaku Madarame #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Shinji Hirako #Shūhei Hisagi #Kensei Muguruma #Rangiku Matsumoto #Ichigo Kurosaki #Renji Abarai #Rukia Kuchiki #Bambietta Basterbine #Byakuya Kuchiki #Haschwalth 513. The Dark Moon Stroke Ichigo and Yhwach meet face to face. Summary: Characters in order of appearance #Byakuya Kuchiki #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yhwach #Haschwalth 514. BORN IN THE DARK As Ichigo fights Yhwach, the Vandenreich's leader makes some startling claims about Ichigo's lineage. Summary: Characters in order of appearance #Haschwalth #Yhwach #Ichigo Kurosaki #Masaki Kurosaki (flashback) #Sōsuke Aizen (flashback) 515. relics In the wake of the Vandenreich's retreat, the Gotei 13 struggles to recover. Summary: Characters in order of appearance #Yasochika Iemura #Hanatarō Yamada #Isane Kotetsu #Retsu Unohana #Ichigo Kurosaki #Ikkaku Madarame #Shinji Hirako #Renji Abarai #Rukia Kuchiki #Jūshirō Ukitake #Suì-Fēng #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Sajin Komamura #Kensei Muguruma #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Shunsui Kyōraku 516. THE SQUAD ZERO Ichigo discusses the damage to Tensa Zangetsu with Captain Kurotsuchi before accompanying the captain to welcome the Royal Guard. Summary: Characters in order of appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Kon #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Sajin Komamura #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Retsu Unohana #Shunsui Kyōraku #Jūshirō Ukitake #Suì-Fēng #Shinji Hirako #Kensei Muguruma #Oshō #Senjumaru Shutara #Tenjirō Kirinji #Ōetsu Nimaiya #Kirio Hikifune 517. THE STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN After briefly greeting the Shinigami, the Royal Guard move to take Ichigo and the injured Byakuya, Rukia and Renji to the Royal Palace. Summary: Characters in order of appearance # Oshō # Kirio Hikifune # Tenjirō Kirinji # Ōetsu Nimaiya # Senjumaru Shutara # Ichigo Kurosaki # Jūshirō Ukitake # Shunsui Kyōraku # Retsu Unohana # Shinji Hirako # Suì-Fēng # Byakuya Kuchiki # Renji Abarai # Rukia Kuchiki # Kensei Muguruma # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Kisuke Urahara (voice) 518. The Shooting Star Project (ZERO MIX) After talking with Urahara, Ichigo goes with the Royal Guard to the Royal Palace. Summary: Characters in order of appearance #Kisuke Urahara #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kon #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Unidentified Man #Oshō #Tenjirō Kirinji #Kūkaku Shiba #Ganju Shiba #Kūgo Ginjō #Giriko Kutsuzawa #Shūkurō Tsukishima 519. HOT, HOT, HEAT Ichigo arrives at the Royal palace and is taken to a healing spring. Summary: Characters in order of appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Oshō #Senjumaru Shutara #Kirio Hikifune #Tenjirō Kirinji #Byakuya Kuchiki #Renji Abarai #Rukia Kuchiki #Unnamed Man #Soul King 520. KILLERS NOT DEAD While Ichigo's healing is completed, Shunsui is appointed Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Shunsui Kyōraku #Nanao Ise #Ichigo Kurosaki #Tenjirō Kirinji #Kazuo #Kazuhiro #Renji Abarai #Suì-Fēng (flashback) #Members of Central 46 #Retsu Unohana References Navigation 58